lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Death: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # minimal starting requirements: assume this is the first adventure played (3 Magnakai disciplines, no items from previous books); combat skill 14 and endurance 24 (average, rounded down). # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Invisibility #Divination #Curing or Weaponmastery with bow and sword Suggested equipment Choose any 5 of the following: The bow and quiver have limited use. Following this walkthrough, you will lose all arrows before you are asked to shoot any. Gold crowns are not needed here, so you can get some and store for the next adventure. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Sommerswerd:' it is specifically mentioned in a few instances, but you actually get punished twice for having it. *'Kalte Firesphere:' better than the lantern, but unnecessary along this walkthrough. Other items include the Silver helmet (but you will find a plain helmet here), the shield (but you will find another one here), and the Silver Bow of Duadon (but you will hardly need to shoot arrows). Walkthrough notes: # There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. # The discipline of Curing is a life saver here. If you are required to fight creatures with venom attacks, this discipline prevents you from doubling your Endurance points losses. # At the end of the adventure, your backpack will be destroyed, so you should store any unnecessary backpack items (in particular Potions of Alether) for future use. The fights in this adventure are not particularly hard, so you can get away without them. # There are several approaches that you can try out in the first two-thirds of the adventure, but for the sake of keeping combat to the minimum and navigating through with a low risk, we recommend the approach below provided you are armed with the suggested Magnakai disciplines. Feel free to experiment and try out the other routes at your own leisure. Walkthrough The book paths have three mandatory nodes: # Section 165 (illus. 10): Lone Wolf is captured and condemned to the Maze. # Section 100 (illus. 6): riddle of the Vassagonian statue. # Section 282: tapestry room. Therefore, the book can be divided in four parts: * Part A: the outer castle; * Part B: the early maze; * Part C: escaping from the maze; * Part D: the final act. Part A: the outer castle 001. There are two ways to reach the island unharmed. If you have the discipline of Invisibility, choose to land at the east sheltered bay, run from the rats, then use said discipline to avoid the Zagothal salamander. If you have the discipline of Divination instead, choose to land at the west jetty, use the latter discipline, and then close your eyes. * Divination path: descend to the beach; step on the stones to avoid the scorching sand, and get inside the fissure; use the lantern (or the Kalte Firesphere). * Invisibility path 1: enter the fissure; use the lantern (or the Kalte Firesphere); you can examine the door, but since you lack the Gold Key (the Zagothal salamander was too strong), press on. * Invisibility path 2: continue along the beach; cross the bridge; avoid the stairs and continue along the beach; enter the cave and use the lantern (or the Kalte Firesphere). 193/049. Avoid walking on the marble slab. If you prod it with a weapon, you will discover the "snake number". 127. Examine the body remains, and get a rope and a red robe. Continue along the tunnel. 318. Enter the room, and get a shield (CS+2) and a diamond. Also, you can learn the "snake number". 011. The discipline of Pathmanship gives the clue to solve the puzzle. However, it is better to fail: you will avoid several enemies, and you will miss no item. 164. You end up in the nest of a giant Hactaraton snake. Evade as soon as you can, then examine the eggs for a series of useful items: a potion of laumpsur, a blanket, a waistcoat and a helmet (the bottle of wine is useless). There is a chance that the snake eggs open, but the discipline of Invisibility will protect you. 346. Hide behind a pillar and see what the warriors do. When they leave, you can examine the sarcophagus and use the "snake number", but stay out of the secret door! Instead, take either tunnel, avoid the red light, examine the tapestries that you will find, and get a second diamond. This is as far as you can get before you get captured. Part B: the upper maze 111. If you have a rope (you should) and Divination (or Psi-Screen), use them both to get the sword. Then, take the left tunnel. 298. Use your newfound sword to get past the bubbles. 151/145. Use the discipline of Divination (or Psi-Screen) (following this walkthrough you missed the bottle of water and the flask of wine; you should have a bottle of wine, though). The invisible whipmaster (CS=24) is better avoided, even if it would allow you to use an item (either the red robe or the blanket) and get a new one (the silver whistle). Part C: escape from the maze 100. You can solve the riddle using high-school mathematics. Otherwise, you will need either a Skeleton Key, the Nexus discipline, or the vial of Sabito pills (therefore, the Curing discipline); Say Y represents sons, X represents daughters. "As many sisters as she has brothers" meaning that excluding the first daughter, the number of sons is equivalent to the number of daughters. So Y = (X-1) "Each of her brothers has twice as many sisters as brothers." So X = 2(Y-1). Turn it into algebra: Y = 2(Y-1) - 1 Y = 2Y - 2 - 1 Y = 2Y - 3 Y + 3 = 2Y 3 = Y 3 = X -1 So we now know that the Zakhan has three sons. Number of daughters or X is 3 + 1 = 4. Thus, turn to "34": 3 sons, 4 daughters. 172. The giant Oudagorg caterpillar can be instantly killed using the silver whistle, but this enemy is weaker than the one who held the whistle. Alternatively, use the Invisibility discipline or a high-level Animal Control. Once the danger is gone, you can exit the maze by either climbing on the body or using any one of Divination, Invisibility, or Pathmanship in the next room. 294/228. Choose the passage to the right, towards the guard room. 036. Avoid the dozen guards, and fight the lone crossbowman. Then, examine the tapestries to discover a concealed door. Part D: the final act 074. Enter the door and get the platinum amulet, as well as any weapon you lost. The platinum amulet will be useful straight away. 024. First of all, destroy the black crystal, because it protects the Lorestone. Grab the object of your quest, and forget about the fleeing Lord Zahda: he is doomed anyway. 250. Ignore the stairs and follow the corridor. Avoid the water: it is boiling hot. You will lose your backpack now, one step from the end. Walkthrough for high-level characters A "high-level character" is one that has completed all the adventures prior to this one, and thus has a series of bonus: the Sommerswerd (LW n.2), the Silver Helmet (LW n.3), the Silver Oak bow of Duadon (LW n.6), a shield, Weaponskill with sword and Mindblast. Such character can have a bonus to Combat Skill +14, +16 including the Mindblast. Changes to the walkthrough above: * Start with an empty backpack (leave all your backpack items in Elzian, where you can get them back after the adventure). * On the beach, kill the Zagothal salamander (CS=28). You get a gold key. * In order to use the gold key, jump into the gully (you would lose two backpack items and all meals). Avoid fighting the eye, then jump on the stones to avoid the scorching sand, and enter the fissure. Use the kalte firesphere and then the gold key (even if you skip a few optional items). Enter the east tunnel, and follow it. * After escaping the Hactaraton snake lair, attack the group of Zahda beastmen (CS=30). Obtain the Adgana herbs and 4 arrows. Use the snake number end enter the secret door. Attack the three beastmen with a hand weapon, so you can get the skeleton key and the (useless) parchment. Shoot an arrow at the next beastman. If you kill him, go east to get a diamond from the tapestry. * In the maze, stand and fight the invisible whipmaster: get the silver whistle, and use it against the next monster. * When you reach Lord Zahda's throne, feel free to attack him with the Sommerswerd (Zahda gets a bonus CS +8), and you can use the Adgana herbs. Appendices Enemy roster Lone Wolf's average combat skill (rounded down) is 14. Any enemy with combat skill 18 or higher is dangerously strong, and better avoided. Item list Sorting the tables by "Use" column, they will be automatically grouped into "Good!", "Optional" and "Useless" items. Special items Backpack items Note that you will lose all backpack items at the end of the adventure. Category:Walkthrough